


Philocalist

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Army, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ballet, Comédia Romantica, Drama, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: "Para ser um amante de todas as coisas bonitas ou para encontrar a beleza em todas as coisas, isso é ser um filocalista." - Zhang Yixing sorria ao ver seus alunos preparados para o próximo ato.Filocalista, ver beleza nas minimas coisas. Era assim a vida de Yixing, um bailarino de Bolshoi e professor de música nas horas vagas, sempre espontâneo.. e um pouco desastrado. Enquanto que Junmyeon não sabia o que era beleza em seus mínimos detalhes e nem o encanto das palavras, era um Capitão do Exército que vivenciou inúmeras coisas em questão de vinte e cinco anos, não sabia mais se sua vida era uma geleira ou uma rocha.





	1. Apresentação

_"A delicadeza está em cada movimento de um ballet clássico, em uma opera, em uma peça em atos. A delicadeza está no olhar_

_daqueles que gentilmente abraçam uma flor, ou daqueles que veem as cores presentadas pela natureza, em uma borboleta que faz_

_um voo rasante rente aos olhos dos que vivem a vida com a beleza em seus mínimos detalhes."_

 

__

Quatro vidas irão se cruzar. Alguns romances irão surgir.

Mas o melhor dos dois mundos, será as desaventuras do amor.

 

 **Kim Jongdae** \- Reservado, mas sempre humorado, não perde um momento de sua vida sem perturbar 

o Capitão;

 

 **Kim Minseok** \- Costuma sempre estar lendo, não aparenta ser reservado, por mais que seja tímido, gosta de se 

aventurar nas ideias do Capitão;

 

 **Kim Joonmyun** \- Capitão do Exército, vivenciou algumas batalhas que o deixaram com marcas profundas na mente,

costuma ficar em seu canto, quando Minseok não o chama para um dia de confusão e trapalhada.

**Zhang Yixing** \- Bailarino veterano, mesmo tendo apenas vinte e cinco anos, já é considerado como um veterano, devido aos

inúmeros ballets que já fez pelo mundo, desde que tinha seus onze anos. Também é uma pessoa que vê beleza em todas as coisas.

 

 **Luo Zhi Xiang** \- Diretor e professor do Yixing, mantém um romance com o mais novo, mesmo não querendo assumir nada, já se envolveu

em um escândalo devido a esse romance, acusado de dar os papéis principais para o outro, por preferência.


	2. Capítulo 1

_"Estava chovendo muito naquela tarde, a maldição da chuva em dia em que temos de buscar uma equipe que passará dias conosco, era um tipo de experimento artístico com os soldados do Exército, sem dizer que eles eram como "crew especial", era como um presente para os militares, um descanso, ainda sim não era exatamente agradável, era uma equipe de ballet, com algum espetáculo muito chato para os rapazes, eles queriam grupos femininos de kpop, não grupos com meninos afeminados e meninas frescas. Era isso o que eles pensavam, não era bem a melhor coisa, mas iriam agradecer os dias de "folga" que ganharam com essa expedição de bailarinos de Bolshoi..."_ \- Junmyeon sempre escrevia tudo em seu diário, tinha essa mania desde que entrará no exército, talvez para poder tirar um pouco as preocupações de sua mente, limpar ela escrevendo sobre o que lhe afligia, o que lhe irritava e até mesmo coisas banais como as que estava escrevendo naquele momento. Seu foco saiu de sua escrita, para ouvir os meninos próximo a ele, pareciam estarem todos frustrados.

 

\- Que legal, ir passar uns dias de férias no fim do mundo, sem coisas legais, sem lojas e sem nossos celulares. Pra que isso mesmo? Ah! Lembrei! É um laboratório artístico para um possível novo espetáculo. - Sehun estava deprimido, não gostava de ficar longe da cidade e ainda mais que ele não tinha nenhum papel importante em nenhum dos quatro atos daquele espetáculo que iriam apresentar pros militares, portanto ele não se encontrava feliz em nenhum momento da vida. Era o sonho de vários, mas ele dizia que esse era o único sonho e único talento dele, não podia perder as oportunidades, e o papel principal e o coadjuvante foi dado respectivamente ao Yixing e ao Jongin, deixando-o de fora do trio dos melhores dançarinos de Bolshoi, os amigos agora era a dupla estrela.

 

\- Quem nos escalou para isso foi o diretor Show Luo, não podemos fazer muita coisa, Sehun. - Jongin dizia, enquanto o outro amigo estava no celular, rindo de algum vídeo, como sempre, estava assistindo coisas do novo grupo que ele estava curtindo bastante, NCT, lembra-se de ter dado aulas de música pros meninos, e até de dança, iria acompanhar eles no caminho do sucesso e dessa vida árdua que teriam que carregar nas costas.

 

\- É.. Mas o Senhor Unicórnio aí, tem chifre de diamante e provavelmente defeca ouro, porque o diretor vive dando a ele todos os papéis principais, acabando com toda aquela pessoa que ele já foi, sobrando agora uma pessoa egoísta, sem coração e sem atenção pros pobres. - Sehun falava aquilo como se quisesse enfiar uma faca no coração do outro e matar ele de forma dolorosa, achava super chato ele estar sempre com os melhores papéis, ter ido até para a Broadway, e eles ficarem lá esperando essas oportunidades.

 

\- Vocês sabem muito bem que não é por causa disso aí, é meu talent... - Jongin e Sehun encaram o chinês com a maior expressão de raiva e descrença quanto aquelas palavras, eles sabiam muito bem o que acontecia ali.

 

\- E uma boa bunda pra sentar em certos colos e gemer alto enquanto pede pelo próximo papel principal. - Yixing abaixa o celular e dessa vez presta atenção maior em ambos os amigos, não acreditava naquela acusação deles contra ele, ele sabia que era talento, não precisava daquele jogo baixo, até porque não era total verdade, ele nunca havia passado dos limites do beijo com o diretor, ele não queria aquilo, não havia aceitado nada.

 

\- Eu nunca fiz nada disso, parem de ficar me acusando de coisas surreais, vocês nem sabem a verdade, não tem provas e ficam espalhando coisinhas besta pra acabar com a minha imagem, é tudo inveja, cadê a nossa amizade antiga? - Os dois ignoram o chinês, voltando pros assentos e deixando o outro lá, com uma expressão de tristeza, um misto de sua depressão com sua indignação, eles não sabiam a real história por trás, então não deviam ficar se vangloriando quanto a serem honestos, sendo que ele jamais havia sido desonesto, mas ele tinha um segredo que somente o diretor sabia.

 

\--------

 

 _"Escutar a conversa dos outros é bastante chato, certo? Mas eu não resisti, foi uma graça o jeito que aquele chinês brigava, a voz dele é tão calma por natureza, ele não sabe nem brigar.. Devia aprender com os soldados como fazer quando se tem raiva, firmar a voz mais masculinamente, sem falar que ele não ofendeu ninguém como aqueles dois meninos, ainda ouvi eles falando sobre um trio que saiu do Bolshoi, que ele seria igual a eles um dia desses, e enfim seriam o quarteto das najas. Estou rindo internamente, por não poder dar aquela risada alta de tudo que estava ouvindo, parece besta rir de uma briga, mas se vocês ouvissem essa briga de meninos frescos, vocês veriam qual a graça que falo. Acho que eles ganham o valor de uma mansão, o relógio do chinês vale uma fortuna, de marca cara, já os outros dois, estavam com roupas de marca que se vê de longe, são todos filhinhos de papai, ou riquinhos devido a fama. Ou nem sei, não sei se são famosos, preciso pesquisar."_  - E novamente Junmyeon havia sido interrompido de sua escrita pelo aviso de que haviam chegado ao local onde ficariam naqueles dias, seria uma longa semana. Que poderia ser uma bomba na vida deles ou um ballet-sentimental, ou até mesmo uma tragédia no melhor estilo Romeu e Julieta, as meninas nem sequer chegavam perto dos rapazes do exército, eles estavam meio chateados por elas serem realmente frescas, e bastante "delicadas", já os meninos, acharam que eles iriam os tratar como realeza que os olhavam de cima abaixo como se fossem monstros prestes a mata-los ou como se aquilo ali fosse o chiqueiro que estavam jogando eles com os porcos.

 

Estavam saindo do ônibus, primeiro os soldados e depois os bailarinos, estava um barro só, lama e bastante chuva, e não iriam dar a eles guarda-chuvas ou tratamento especial, as ordens eram de que aquilo seria um experimento, laboratório teatral para os meninos e as meninas, então não faria nada para eles. Sehun foi o primeiro a sair do ônibus e pela expressão dele de raiva ao ver sua bota ficar suja, já sabia qual seria a expressão dos outros, o chinês vestia um casado com pelúcia, que parecia ser fácil de sujar e dava até dó do quão bem vestido ele estava, assim como o outro que estava com um sobretudo de pele que também não parecia o tipo que deixava pessoas felizes caso sujasse.

 

\--------

 

_"A cena toda começou com uma gracinha de um deles, e devo dizer que foi super engraçado, achei que eram só meninos frescos, mas percebi que são também imaturos, vou descrever tudo._

_Jongin foi o primeiro a sair daquele ônibus, mas ficou na porta, talvez esperando por aquilo que faria a seguir, propositalmente, com total frieza e nenhum arrependimento. A imagem seguinte foi a dele jogando o chinês na lama, que caiu feito uma bola de sorvete no calor, havia lama em seu rosto, nas roupas dele, havia muita raiva em sua expressão, mas também um pouco de desapontamento, havia também uma sinceridade na dor como se os melhores amigos o tivessem tratando de maneira injusta._

_Bom, o caso foi que ambos começaram uma briga mais violenta, partindo pro físico, não somente com palavras, depois disso veio o diretor deles, e nós todos tentando separar aquilo, cadê exemplo? E no final das contas ambos perderam os papéis relevantes que estavam e viraram os dançarinos de suporte, bem triste, mas essa é a situação toda, não pretendo ficar descrevendo muito, estou abarrotado de relatórios pra finalizar e esses sim requer um texto com mais detalhes. Mais tarde será a janta e verei qual a situação dos dois."_ \- E assim que o jovem começava com seus relatórios, enquanto que o chinês e o outro bailarino pareciam se entender em seu dormitório, com apenas uma música, Let Me Know do NLT.  
  


plain and simple  
i would give my life to you  
everything you needed  
baby I would be it  
youre the only one I talk to  
who really knows me  
tells me shows me  
that its enough sometimes just to be myself  
  
i dont want nobody else  
they dont understand  
that I gave away my heart  
the moment that I shook your hand  
  
take my breath away  
buy me anything I ask  
go anywhere I wanna go  
i traded everything just to know

**Author's Note:**

> "Para ser um amante de todas as coisas bonitas ou para encontrar a beleza em todas as coisas, isso é ser um filocalista."
> 
> É assim que será essa fic. Beleza em cada detalhe da vida de ambos.


End file.
